The Last journey
by Al. Smith. Cullen
Summary: No contesta al teléfono. Un pianista proclamado por muchos sitios que decide empezar su carrera nada más y nada menos que en la Filarmónica de Sydney, pero un fatídico ataque en el Ricen Palace hace que Bella termine con su cordura.


_**Éste es un one-shoot que tengo que hacer para un concurso de mi Instituto. Tengo varios, y pensé que, cambiando los nombres, y poniendolos con los de crepúsculo, podría entenderse mejor la historia y me podríais decir que os parece.**_

_**Es... algo triste.**_

**_Escuchadla con(ya sé que soy pesada con la música..TT) I'll stand by you y Angles de sarah McLachlan_**

* * *

The Last journey: Sydney-Barcelona

_

* * *

_

Oh, why you look so sad?

_Tears are in your eyes_

_Come on and come to me now_

* * *

_I'll stand by_ _you _sonaba por los altavoces que habían colocado estratégicamente a las afueras de la mansión. El rostro de Bella era bañado de lágrimas silenciosas mientras que una llovizna hacia resonar los cascabeles que colgaban de unas ramitas de laurel.

Recordó que él le tocaba esa canción cuando no podía dormir. Él tocaba el piano. Él fue a la filarmónica de Sydney.

Cuando la canción terminó, la melódica voz de _Sarah McLachlan, _hizo retroceder dos días a todas las personas presentes en el jardín.

Bella se sobaba su barriguita ausentemente mientras andaba por la casa intranquila. _¿Por qué no me habrá llamado ya?_ Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Sabía que había un temporal por la zona dónde se encontraba su marido, pero ella creía que eso no cortaba la cobertura.

_El teléfono al que llama esta apagado o fuera de cobertura _se repetía una y otra vez desde hacía veinte minutos.

— Tranquila, estoy bien. Ahora acabo de bajar del avión y una limusina… ¡una limusina! ¿Te lo puedes creer? En fin, ahora me llevarán al hotel. Cuídate mucho. Cuida de mis niñas. Os quiero. —

— Y nosotras. Te quiero.

— Y yo. —y colgó. De eso hacía diez minutos.

_¿Es que no había llegado ya, al hotel?_

Tenía prendido el televisor, y le había quitado el volumen pues las noticias le provocaban dolor de cabeza. Hasta que vio **Sydney **seguido de **catástrofe**.

Cogió el mando a distancia, y tan rápido como le permitió su abultada barriga,quitó el _mute_.

—…_Ricen Palace_, _el hotel dónde se congregaban los altos miembros de la sociedad, ha sido abatido por una avioneta kamikaze tras soltar un proyectil y luego estrellarse en…_

Bella dejó caer el teléfono de su mano, chocando contra el suelo con un sonido sordo, mientras se llevaba una mano a su boca y caía al suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la butaca.

De sus labios, unos sollozos apenas audibles llenaban la estancia ya plagada de gritos de histeria que predecían de la televisión.

_Él estará bien, lo estará._

Cogió su teléfono móvil y marcó de nuevo el número de su marido.

Pero Edward no contestó.

Un grito encolerizado desgarró la garganta de Bella, mientras se estiraba de sus tirabuzones. No sabía que hacer. No sabía a quién llamar.

Ahora unas espesas y saladas lágrimas surcaban su cara sin miramiento ninguno, emborronando la imagen de la gran pantalla plana del salón, dónde miles de personas corrían y ayudaban a los heridos.

Y allí, a lo lejos, vio una limusina, dónde las letras_ Sydney __Philharmonic_resaltaban sobre la blanca pintura. Su corazón se saltó un latido, y luego latió frenéticamente, provocando así que su respiración se acelerara.

Unos pitidos ensordecían los oídos de Bella y de pronto, unos brazos acogieron su cuerpo frío y tenso. La madre y hermana de Edward, vecinas, ya estaban ahí para consolarla y ayudarla en todo.

* * *

— Edward…— susurró Rennesme.

— Sí, cariño. — Sonrió tristemente Bella, mientras se ponía a la altura de su pequeña hija. — ese es tu padre. Edward Cullen. Y ésa fue su historia.

La pequeña Rennesme miraba asombrada a su madre como acariciaba el liso mármol tallado en la tumba de su padre. Su madre le leyó lo que ponía escrito, pues a sus cuatro años no sabía leer y con su manita pasó por encima del grabado.

— Ahí pone: _En memoria a un hermano, hijo, marido y padre. Que con tu sabiduría y ganas de vivir, habías conseguido todo lo que te proponías._ ¿Sabes? — musitó Bella limpiándose algunas lágrimas. — Tu padre hubiese dicho que todavía no había conseguido todo.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó curiosa la pequeña con su voz fina.

— Porque todavía quedaba que nacieras tú. Tú, Rennesme, estabas en la barriguita de mamá, cuando papá se fue al cielo.

Nessie sopesó las palabras.

— ¿Y por qué no vamos un día a visitarle? Cogemos un pájaro de esos que vuelan tan alto y son tan grandes y vamos a verle. — su sonrisa demostraba que lo decía de verdad.

— Porque todavía no nos ha llegado la hora. Además, papá prefiere verte crecer desde arriba y ayudarte a levantarte cuando te caes.

Rennesme rió, tapándose su boquita con las manos.

— Vale, pero prométeme que un día iremos las dos juntas.

Bella se sorbió la nariz, se limpió una lágrima que rodaba por su nariz y contestó.

Un día, cuando seamos muy, muy, muy, muy mayores, estaremos con papá. Y así no estaremos nunca más solas.

Nessie no estaba contenta con la respuesta. Frunció el ceño y luego respondió:

— No estamos solas. Tú me tienes a mi, mami, y yo te tengo a ti.

Bella sonrió, se volvió a sorber la nariz, y luego cogió en brazos a Rennesme.

— Claro que sí, mi niña. — besó su frente, y acarició su pelo rizado cocobrizo café, igual que el de Edward— claro que sí.

— ¡Abuela! — gritó en cuanto vislumbró a su _yaya_. Abrió y cerró sus manitas con rapidez, pidiendo pasar de brazos.

— Hola, cariño. — canturreó su abuelita mientras la llenaba de besos. La hermana de Bella, Alice, la abrazó. La abuela se llevó a la niña.

— ¿Cómo estás? — le preguntó a Bella, mientras le quitaba una lágrima de su rojo rostro.

Ella no contestó, solo movió los hombros y sonrió amablemente. — Ven. — musitó mientras la abrazaba.

— Todavía le echo de menos, Alice. No te imaginas cuánto. La noche que murió, — sollozó, soltando el aire por la nariz a trompicones. — soñé que venía a mí, se acostaba y me abrazaba. Me arrullaba que todo estaría bien, y que no me preocupara de nada, que le había llegado la hora, pero que yo debía seguir, por él, por mí, y por nuestra hija.

Se apartó de la hermana de Edward, se limpió las abundantes gotas que caían de sus ojos con ambas manos y miró a su hija, quien estaba con su abuela paterna mirando la tumba de su padre, sonriendo mientras acariciaba la foto enmarcada.

— Es… se parece tanto a él.

Bella asintió varias veces, con los labios prietos en una fina línea.

— No importa, no pasará nada. Seguirás con tu vida, igual que tu madre siguió con la suya. ¿Vale?

— ¿Y qué si yo no quiero? No quiero traicionarlo.

— Cariño, — la llamó su madre. Desde que Edward, el hijo de Esme, había muerto, ésta fue la madre que Bella perdió. La madre de Bella murió con el hombre que la salvó de caer al abismo de la soledad cuando su primer marido falleció. Y ahora, los dos habían muerto. Juntos. — No le traicionarás. Conozco bastante a mi hijo como para saber que mientras tú estés feliz, ya sea al lado de otro hombre, él te seguirá amando. Eres joven, no te pases la vida en tu casa tan solo con la soledad de acompañante.

— Y, entonces. — interrumpió una niña de cuatro años en brazos de su abuela— ¿cuándo vayamos con papá, tu ya no estarás con él? ¿Estarás con otro hombre? — lloriqueó Rennesme, mientras su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente.

Todas rieron por no llorar.

* * *

— ¿De veras dije yo eso? — preguntó una niña de pelo corto color café— Dios mío…— se quejó mientras reía y _I'll stand by you_ sonaba en su mini reproductor.

— No pasa nada, cariño. — le contentó su madre. — Supongo que lo dijiste para que fuera más feliz.

— Y ahora que sabes toda la historia, ¿tienes alguna pregunta? — Ahora Bella no lloraba.

— Sí. ¿Qué edad tenía?

— Pues…

Unos toques en la puerta resonaron por la habitación en penumbra.

— ¿Puedo entrar? — preguntó un joven muchacho.

— Claro, ven, — le dijo Bella. Hubo un momento de silencio, y cambió la canción a _Angels_, de _Sarah McLachlan._ Destapó un lado de la cama y Jake entró corriendo a la cama.

— Uff. — sopló— ¡qué frío!

Bella y Vannessa rieron.

— ¿Y bien?

Pues… el día en que tu padre se fue a Sydney— se negó rotundamente a decir _el día en que murió _de nuevo. — Tú estabas aquí. — contestó acariciando su plana barriga.

Bella abrazó a su niña cerca de ella, y la tapó con la vieja cobija de su padre. La ya crecidita Rennesme de dieciséis años se quejó riéndose.

— Estaba de seis meses. Luego, cuando fuimos todas al cementerio, hará once años,— ahora sus ojos se humedecieron, haciéndola parpadear rápido. — tú, Rennesme, — le hizo cosquillas a Rennesme— tenías cuatro revoltosos añitos.

Se quedaron un rato así, escuchando a _Sarah_, abrazadas, hasta que una respiración lenta y pausada llamó la atención de Bella.

— Creo que es hora de dormir. — susurró al ver que Rennesme se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, como cuando era pequeña. _Era tan parecida a su padre…_

Besó su frente, la tapó y la estrechó muy cerca.

— Buenas noches, dulce Bella.

— Buenas noches, Jake. Gracias, por estar a mi lado. Gracias por quedarte hoy a dormir conmigo.

Jake la abrazó por la espalda.

— No tienes que dármelas. Estaré siempre ahí, para lo que necesites.

Bella sollozó y luego se acomodó más cerca de su amigo y de su hija, tan parecida a su único amor.

— Buenas noches, Edward. — suspiró.

— Buenas noches, mi Isabella. — le contestó en su mente.

Un beso imaginario fue plantado en los labios de Bella y con la última estrofa de la canción _Angels_, se despidió de su primer y único marido, hasta el próximo día.

* * *

**_¿qué tal? Los nombres reales, que pensé son: _**

**_Bella: julieta._**

**_Edward: Hugo._**

**_Jake: Héctor (notad como se parecenxdd)_**

**_Vanessa: Nessie._**

**_Sarah: Alice._**

**_Y hay otra versión dónde hay otra hija de Julieta llamada Sophie, pero no la terminé._**

**_Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión :)_**

**_atee,_**

**_Al._**


End file.
